Finding a Home
by WillowMina
Summary: Inara recalls Shepherd Books decision to leave Serenity.


_Christmas had never really meant that much to me. As a Buddhist, it was just another day for me. I'm told that it used to be the case that most of the Western hemisphere of earth-that-was would have national holidays, but with so many different religions being followed, that's just not the case now, and so Christmas was just another day when I was working, but some people weren't. But that all changed the two weeks we spent on Haven at the end of 2517. _

--------------------------------------------------------

I closed the airlock door as I disembarked _Serenity_. We were on our way to Erato, where I'd accepted a position as head of a Training House, but had had to stop at Haven to carry out some repairs. I'd spent most of the afternoon since we'd arrived finishing my packing, and I can't deny that I felt a twinge of something, regret, I suppose, as I'd closed my trunk for the final time.

The night was chill, and so I pulled my robe closer round me, wondering idly if it was worth going to retrieve something slightly warmer, but before I could make a decision, a coat was placed around my arms. Startled, I turned, but I relaxed slightly when I saw that it was Shepherd Book.

"Thank you." I smiled. "But I thought everyone would be inside by now. It's not a warm night."

"No, it's not." He agreed. There was a pause. We've never really had much to do with each other, but I always felt that he would be a fascinating man to know. "Was just out watching the stars!"

I start a little, not expecting his explanation. But I force myself to relax. "They certainly are beautiful tonight." I reply. "So bright as well."

"A bright star guiding men from the East." The words were soft, but I heard them, and was intrigued.

"I'm guessing that you're not just referring to navigation." My tone was light, and succeeded in drawing him out.

"It's how the Magi were guided to Christ... Just over 2 and a half thousand years ago." He turned to me. "It's almost Christmas Day."

"It is?" I look down, a little embarrassed. "I'm afraid I don't really keep track of Christian holidays."

"I know, and I didn't mean to sound... accusing. It's just..." He tailed off.

"It's my first year out of the Abbey. I spent at least five years there. It's going to be different."

I walked over to a nearby rock and sat down. "It's hard when no-one else realises that a day is special, isn't it." He turned to me in surprise, and I found myself continuing. "We were taught all about different religions and cultures in the Academy. I wasn't the best student but I seem to recall that Christmas is virtually the biggest celebration in Christianity?" He nods, and I continue. "Wesak used to be the biggest Buddhist Festival, but it became complicated when we left earth-that-was. Understandable really, how can you celebrate a festival on the full moon in May when you have several different moons to choose from." I smile.

"I can see how that would be difficult." He smiled back.

"Dharma day is fixed," I continue, "and so it's become a larger festival than Wesak. But I remember the first year after I'd left the Academy. I was still young and so I was engaged virtually all the time. I didn't get the chance to celebrate. It felt so wrong."

He nods. "Guess that's how I'm feeling. All day I've been waiting for someone to say something, but it's as if no-one realises."

"It's possible that they've never celebrated it, or if they have... simply forgotten."

"I suppose you're right." He replied, as we made our way inside.

------------------------------------------------------

_The festival hadn't been forgotten, though. The meal that night was extremely tasty. But the most touching moment was towards the end._

----------------------------------------------------------

Bernabe made his way over to the Shepherd. Nervously, he handed over what appeared to be a parcel that had been very swiftly wrapped.

"Shepherd. I'd like you to have this." The Shepherd opened the parcel to reveal a leather bound copy of the bible. "It was my Ma's, but now she's gone I know she'd like a holy man to have it. I heard yours was... um... damaged."

Simon looked down. He was still embarrassed about River's defacement of The Shepherds Bible.

"I couldn't son." The Shepherd replied. "You should keep it."

Bernabe smiled "Don't need two Shepherd. Got my own copy in my bunk. Read it regular every morning to myself, and every Sunday to them as likes to hear it." He paused. "Plus my Ma always said it was the right thing to give presents to a Shepherd on Christmas day."

The Shepherd looked towards his chronometer, and smiled. "I hadn't realised it was gone midnight. Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Shepherd."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later, and I was making my way back to _Serenity_, where I'd spent each night while we were planetside, when I met Shepherd Book, who was again gazing at the skies.

"Still stargazing, Shepherd?"

He turned with a smile. "See that star." He pointed to a particularly bright one in the West. "It has stopped here." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I've decided I've had enough of travelling for a while. So I think I'll stay here. Think I can make it a home."

I smile. "I'm glad you've found somewhere that feels like home, Shepherd." I pause, sensing that this could be au revoir. "I hope Erato can be home for me too. So we may not see each other for a while."

"We might not." He agreed.

I started to walk away, but his call stopped me. "Inara!" I turned. "May your God, or should I say your Buddha, go with you."

"Thank you Shepherd, and yours too."


End file.
